


This is Heaven

by sleepyeyed



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, coda for 15x20, or at least how i wished it would in a perfect world, really how it should have ended, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:40:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27644960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepyeyed/pseuds/sleepyeyed
Summary: When Dean meets Cas in heaven, he realizes he can have true peace.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 9
Kudos: 76





	This is Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> Just a 15x20 coda. I had low hopes for the finale, but it ended in a way that just didn't make sense. So... I'm going to pretend that it didn't end that way. I hope you guys enjoy it. This is kind of spoiler-free I guess? I didn't really mention any of the overarching plot points (if you can call them that) from episode 20. Anyway, I hope ya'll enjoy it.

“Cas is here?” Dean whispers, looking at Bobby earnestly. His chest feels tight, which is strange, considering he’s dead. He knows Sammy is carrying on without him, and he prays his brother gets a good life down there. It was really his time, and now Dean, Dean knew that he was in heaven and he could get what he always wished for.

Bobby nods, sipping at the beer and looking over at the road where Baby was sitting.

“He told me he’d be waiting for you. That man always waits for you,” Bobby says and smiles. “That’s love, isn’t it?”

Dean’s eyes feel strangely misty, and he feels more joy wash over him. He takes one more swig of the shitty beer that his father made him drink. In this moment, he can ignore the unhappy memories that create for him. In this moment, all he wants is to see Cas.

“I’m gonna go for a drive,” He says softly to Bobby, putting down the beer and getting up and walking to Baby. She is as beautiful as ever, hell, she looks brand new. Like he had just driven her off the lot. She is really something, the only real constant in his short life on earth. He was glad she could follow him to the afterlife.

He drives for what feels like fifteen minutes, but it’s wonderful. The scenery around him is beautiful, and he wouldn’t trade this feeling. He can’t help but let peace wash over him. The world is not his responsibility anymore. He can just _be_ , he can just be himself, driving Baby around. The only thing that would make this better…

He hears the flutter of wings and smiles. “Took you long enough,” he says, and turns his head slightly to look over at Cas.

Cas has a soft look in his eyes, it’s also a look that is filled with sadness.

“Jack wanted me to wait,” he responds softly and Dean feels more peace and joy wash over him at the sound of Castiel’s voice.

He stops the car and parks it, turning to face Cas fully. “Oh? Why?” he can’t help the small smile that is spreading on his face, and he reaches out, gingerly taking Cas’ hand. It’s calloused but beautiful, and he thinks about how he wanted to desperately do that for so long.

Cas tilts his head slightly, and then slowly laces their fingers together. “He said that you might be a little confused when you entered, he wanted to let Bobby give you the explanation. So that way, when I saw you, you wouldn’t be as confused about what happened to heaven,” he looks out over the horizon. “He also wanted me to mourn your life on earth a bit.”

“This wasn’t the ending I wanted for you Dean,” he whispers. “You deserved to live a full life, one with your dog Miracle, and Sam living a few blocks away. You deserved to have children, and a wife, and everything you convinced me to fight for. You deserved a fam-“

Dean cuts him off, and pulls him into a gentle kiss, cradling his face in his hands. He knew what Cas was getting at, that maybe after everything Dean had been through that he shouldn’t have gone out with a blade in his hands. But… he couldn’t care anymore.

Dean pulls back and rests their foreheads together. “I had a family,” he whispers, “I had a family and love. I had it all Cas, and here, I can have it all again and there won’t be any monsters to prevent me from enjoying it.”

Cas rests his hand over Dean’s and meets his eyes.

Dean smiles and takes a deep breath. “I think you and I both were confused about our feelings for each other, you know that? I thought you couldn’t possibly feel the way I felt for you, being an angel and all. But fuck Cas, what you want? You can have it,” he closes his eyes and leans in for another kiss.

They shift into the back of the Impala, the world getting darker and quieter. They share long languid kisses, their hands tracing running over clothed skin. Dean doesn’t know how long they just sit there kissing, but the time doesn’t matter. What matters is how close he is to Cas, how much he desired to be closer.

It is slow and blissful and beautiful. How many times had he dreamed of this? Of soft “I love you” being whispered into each other’s skin. Of hushed groans, and grunts, and soft touches and lips trailing everywhere they could reach.

When they’re done, the Impala’s windows are fogged up, and Cas has his head resting on Dean’s chest. Dean is running his fingers through his hair, trailing his other hand over his shoulder.

“I love you Cas,” he whispers and smiles.

This is heaven. And when Sammy joins them, he can’t wait to hear about the nephew he never got to meet, and tell Sam about Cas and show him the joint.


End file.
